gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Academy Warblers
The Dalton Academy Warblers is the Glee Club of Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school located in Westerville, Ohio. The Warblers do not have a director. Instead, they have three senior classmen who oversee group practices. They are an acappella choir. In season two, the Warblers' vocals were performed by the Tufts University Beelzebubs, an actual all-male a cappella group. They voice all Warblers songs in season two except Blackbird. In Season Three The Warblers are no longer voiced by the Beelzebubs but by the actors themselves. Season Two When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for sectionals, he states that amongst their competition are the "Dalton Academy Warblers". Later, after being inadvertently alienated by the boys in the Glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool, or as Blaine puts it, "like rock stars." Blaine takes him to an impromptu choir performance where the Warblers sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream for the student body. When the continued bullying by Karofsky reaches a boiling point in Furt, Kurt is forced to transfer to Dalton. Kurt joins the Warblers, placing him in direct competition with the New Directions at Sectionals. In Special Education, the Warblers compete against the New Directions and The Hipsters at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectionals Championship, with Kurt as their newest member. They sing an a cappella version of Hey, Soul Sister. The club ties for first place with the New Directions at Sectionals and move on to the regional competition. It is revealed in Special Education that the Warblers elect upperclassmen to be in charge of their glee club, and they are the ones who choose the songs the club sings at Sectionals. It is shown that the Warblers have no director, and their tradition is to give a new member an actual "warbler", a bird, that is descendent from the 1800s, of which the newest member has to take care. The bird's name is Pavarotti and Kurt being the newest member, he took care of it. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle they are seen rehearsing in their choir room, singing Bills, Bills, Bills with Blaine singing lead. After the performance he claims that they are ready for Regionals. At the start of Silly Love Songs Blaine asks the Warblers to do a performance off-campus at The Gap, which many of the members voice their opposition on performing outside of a school setting, having not done so 83 years prior in 1927. Kurt tells them about his experience in New Directions which prompts them to accept Blaine's idea. At 'The Warblers Gap Attack' they perform When I Get You Alone with Blaine serenading Jeremiah. The customers at the mall appear to enjoy this. At the end of the episode the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs at Breadstix, playfully singing to members of New Directions during. Sue Sylvester reveals to Blaine and Kurt that New Directions have been working on their sex appeal in Sexy and suggests the judges at the competition may be looking for this. Blaine holds an emergency meeting with the Warblers to tell them this. Animal is performed to Dalton's sister school Crawford Country Day to see whether the Warblers are sexy enough which the sister school seem to thoroughly enjoy. In Original Song the warblers are seen rehearsing Misery in the schhool hallway. Later the bird Pavorotti dies and Kurt sings Blackbird honoring Pavarotti as not just a bird, but as his friend also. Blaine reveals that after their mascots death he no longer wants all of the solo's and suggest he and Kurt duet at Regionals, with all of the other members agreeing on. They later compete at Regionals against the New Directions, performing Candles and Raise Your Glass. New Directions win the competition, with the Warblers coming in either second or third. In Born This Way they appear at McKinley high singing Somewhere Only We Know as a farewell to Kurt after he transfers from Dalton. Season Three Blaine leaves Dalton Academy to join at William McKinley High School and New Directions because of Kurt. Wes has now graduated and left the Warblers. During the year, the Warblers gain a new singer named Sebastian, as well as a few other new members. These new Warblers make their first appearance in The First Time, singing Uptown Girl. Blaine then invites them to McKinley High's production of West Side Story. They are later seen watching the performance. The Warblers, in season 3, seem to have abandoned the "one person leads" format and have allowed more than one soloist in a performance The Warblers are no longer voiced by the Tufts University Beelzebubs in Season 3. Instead the voices are the actors themselves. It is revealed in Hold On To Sixteen that they placed first at their sectionals competition and will be against New Directions at Regionals. They are later seen in the audience watching the New Directions perform the Michael Jackson medley at sectionals. In Michael, the Warblers are heavily featured. Sebastian has convinced them to change their setlist to Michael Jackson songs after he learns of New Directions' plans to do the same. The two glee clubs have a sing-off to Bad in a parking garage. At the end of the song, a slushie is passed around. Sebastian attempts to throw it at Kurt, but Blaine gets in the way. When Blaine collapses to the ground in pain, the Warblers leave the scene. Santana attempts to confront Sebastian to make him confess that he tampered with the slushie. When she mentions that Blaine could lose an eye, some of the Warblers aside from Sebastian are upset. Sebastian and Santana have a duel to Smooth Criminal after he tells the other Warblers to clear out. He admits to her that there was rock salt in the slushie that hit Blaine before slushying her with a regular slushie. Despite the fact that Santana recorded Sebastian's confession, Kurt doesn't want to solve the issue that way. Instead, he invites the Warblers to their auditorium and reminds them that the two show choirs should go back to supporting each other. All of the Warblers except Sebastian eventually join in with the performance of Black or White. Sebastian mocks them and Nick tells him to "give it up." In On My Way Sebastian says that they are dedicating their performance to Dave Karofsky. They perform Stand and Glad You Came. During the New Directions numbers the Warblers are seen happily cheering them on, a new truce made between the two groups. They receive second place at Regionals. Season Four In Dynamic Duets, the New Directions rush into the choir room after being notified by Dottie that something is wrong. There they find that their Nationals Trophy had been stolen and replaced by a laptop that has a message left on it. In the message, Blaine is summoned to Dalton Academy. Blaine visits his former school, where he is greeted by Sebastian Smythe who then introduces Blaine to Hunter Clarington, the new head of the Warblers who had been ooftered a new scholarship at Dalton. Hunter blackmails Blaine, telling him that the New Directions can only have their trophy back if Blaine comes back to the Warblers. They underline this by saying, that Blaine isn't really accepted at the school he is at and belongs with them. When Blaine is hesistant, they persuade him into singing My Dark Side with them. Although they make Blaien consider joining "Dalton Academy" again, Sam persuades Blaine to stay with the New Directions. Together, Sam and Blaine then break into Dalton Academy, and steal back the trophy right in front of Hunter and Sebastian's eyes. Known Members Kittyhunter.jpegglee.jpeg|'Hunter' - Captain|link=Hunter Clarington Sebastion.jpg|'Sebastian' - Former Captain|link=Sebastion Smythe Vlcsnap-2010-11-23-20h06m30s28.png|'David'|link=David (Warbler) Tumblr lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg|'Nick'|link=Nick (Warbler) Jeff Sterling.png|'Jeff'|link=Jeff Thad.png|'Thad'|link=Thad Tumblr lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1 500.png|'Trent'|link=Trent Tumblr lsjynskvme1qmahjuo2 250.jpg|Warbler #1 G4t4te4t.PNG|Warbler #2 385786 252629731452948 100001177700631 660796 302962133 n.jpg|Warbler #3 Former Members Kurrrt.jpg|'Kurt': Joins in Special Education then leaves in Born This Way Blainese4.jpg|'Blaine': Leaves in The Purple Piano Project|link=Blaine Anderson Wes Glee promo.jpg|'Wes': Was a member in Season Two. Graduated prior to Season Three|link=Wes Songs sung by The Warblers Season Two *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Solos by Blaine. (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train. Solos by Blaine. (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' by Destiny's Child. Solos by Blaine. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke. Solos by Blaine. (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney. Solos by Blaine. (Silly Love Songs) *'Animal' by Neon Trees. Solos by Blaine and Kurt. (Sexy) *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Solos by Blaine. (Original Song) *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Solos by Kurt. (Original Song) *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Solos by Blaine and Kurt. (Original Song) *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Solos by Blaine. (Original Song) *'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane. Solos by Blaine. (Born This Way) Season Three *'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. Solos by Nick, Thad and Sebastian. (The First Time) *'Bad' by Michael Jackson, With New Directions. Solos by Sebastian. (Michael) *'I Want You Back' by The Jackson 5. Solos by Sebastian (Michael) (Cut from episode) *'Stand '''by ''Lenny Kravitz. Solos by Sebastian (On My Way) *'Glad You Came '''by ''The Wanted. Solos by Sebastian (On My Way) Season Four *'My Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson. With Blaine Anderson. (Dynamic Duets) Setlist from the Sectionals to Regionals Sectionals, First Year: Performed: *''Hey, Soul Sister'' by Train. Solos by Blaine Regionals, First Year: Performed: *''Candles'' by Hey Monday. Solos by Blaine and Kurt *''Raise Your Glass'' by P!nk. Solos by Blaine Sectionals, Second Year: Performed: Unknown Regionals, Second Year: Performed: *''Stand'' by Lenny Kravitz. Solos by Sebastian *''Glad You Came'' by The Wanted. Solos by Sebastian Trivia *Jon Hall, that plays a Warbler, recorded more songs, but they will not be on the show, it's just a side project. List of the covered songs: **'Fireflies' by Owl City. Sung by Jon Hall. **'California Gurls' by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. Sung by Jon Hall. **'Firework' by Katy Perry. Sung by Jon Hall. **'Little Lion Man/Just The Way You Are' by Mumford & Sons/Bruno Mars. Sung by Jon Hall and Dominic Barnes. **'Breakeven' by The Script. Sung by Jon Hall. **'Dynamite '''by ''Taio Cruz. Sung by Jon Hall. *The Warblers are the first (and so far only) Glee club other than New Directions to have an album exclusively dedicated to them. *Members of the Warblers are almost never seen out of their uniform, even when not at school. Exceptions are Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian. *The Warblers are known for being an a cappella group but have been aided with instruments in Blackbird and Somewhere Only We Know. *The three "main" Warblers, (or Warblers who, specifically are important to the plot) have been gay- Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt. *From their Season Three return in The First Time onwards, the Warblers had appeared once every three episodes. This found an end with Dance with Somebody. *They are described by Finn as the "Best Glee club in the state" next to Vocal Adrenaline. Cast Named / Credited Warblers: *'Darren Criss' (Bio) as Blaine Anderson *'Chris Colfer' (Bio) as Kurt Hummel *'Grant Gustin' (Bio) as Sebastian Smythe *'Telly Leung' (Bio) as Wes *'Titus Makin Jr.' (Bio) as David *'Curt Mega'(Bio) as Nick *'Riker Lynch' (Bio) as Jeff *'Eddy Martin' (Bio) as Thad *'Dominic Barnes' as Trent *'Joseph Haro' as Warbler #1 *'Steven Skyler' as Warbler #2 *'Cooper Rowe' as Warbler #3 *'Jonathan Hall' as Warbler #4 Unnamed Warblers / Uncredited extras: *'James David' (Bio) *'Jordan Chrzan' *'Brock Baker' *'Matt Hall' *'Nelson Beato' (Bio) *'Aaron Clemens Page' *'Cord Jackman' *'Luke Edgemon' *'Chris Mann' *'Colin Benward' *'Jaymz Tuaileva' *'The Tufts Beelzebubs '(singing voices in Season Two) Photos Tumblr lghov9lJa51qzlt9yo1 500.jpg 300976385.jpg tumblr_lh5qch1D5S1qd5i2s.jpg Tumblr_m87hmlJBN61qjslnwo1_500.gif 305gleeep305 scene13blaineslindesintoperformance 0014.jpg|Uptown Girl orig-13714101.jpg|Hey Soul Sister tumblr_lglpfjXkGO1qfk0l8o1_500_large.png|Silly Love Songs Blaine, Jeff, Nick & Unknown.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-20 at 8.13.54 PM.png|Warblers singing "Candles" at Regionals 2011 GYC8.png AtTiZkLCQAEC-FB.jpg Animal1.jpg Tumblr m5ib32kgYI1ro8z60o2 250.gif Tumblr m5psftWhKf1qiascco3 250.gif Tumblr lu5iomDaRT1qejqwno1 250.gif Tumblr ljt3vnujLl1qj65oto1 400.gif Tumblr lyflrveNi11qk8edvo3 250.gif Tumblr_m7s2lnYnQ61qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr lugyygHlDY1qb0hmuo2 250.gif Tumblr ludwd7uPKz1qa7ugto5 250.gif Tumblr lypqkzgJrA1qzl9k5o3 250.gif tumblr_m5f4p0V2AM1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr_m33lk1Jz041qa5w9eo1_250.gif Tumblr lyp6qkDoby1qzs66io1 500.gif Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco8 r1 1280.jpg Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs